1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) that is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two substrates.
The LCD generates an electric field and determines an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes. The LCD displays an image by controlling the polarization of light incident thereupon.
One of the popular types of the LCD is a vertical alignment (VA)-mode LCD. The VA-mode LCD aligns liquid crystal molecules such that the longitudinal axes of the liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field. The VA-mode LCD is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. To realize a wide viewing angle, the VA-mode LCD may form, in one pixel, a plurality of domains that differ from one another in the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules.
To form a plurality of domains in one pixel, cutouts such as slits may be formed on a field-generating electrode. In this case, a plurality of domains may be formed by allowing liquid crystal molecules to be realigned due to a fringe field formed between edges of the cutouts and the field-generating electrode facing the edges. Accordingly, an improved domain division scheme is needed to realize an LCD device with an improve display quality.